The Aftermath
by Leasel P
Summary: Gillian has had enough of being Cal's lap dog and goes over to his house to confront him, however the evening takes a dramatic turn neither of them could have predicted. Rated for adult content.


**The Aftermath **

She was clueless as to what she was doing. It was 11 o'clock at night and she was on her way over to Cal's, no idea if he was awake, let alone home. He had left the office in a hurry but not before checking to see if she had finished the financials. This man infuriated her. What right did he have to ask her that? He wasn't the boss; they were partners! He had no right to tell her what to do like that. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she realized that that was exactly what he had been doing recently. A prime example was today. She stood on some fucking wooden steps and said bang for that jerk and she was over it. She was sick of jumping when he said jump, obeying his every command and for what? Him to ask her insulting questions as he runs out the door without so much as a second glance. Well she was sick of it and she was going to put an end to it. She was no longer going to be his obedience 'partner' in the hopes that one day he would stop chasing every short skirted, big busted girl to walk past and actually notice her for the woman she was, not the partner who did everything he asked.

And that was why she was on her way over to Cal's so late in the night. She was pissed and overly confident and she couldn't promise herself that she would be able to do this tomorrow morning because all she wanted to do right now was tell him to take his stupid bang and take a flying leap.

Pulling up at the curb outside his house, she grabbed her bag and slammed the car door behind her, storming up the pathway. She stopped in front of his door, taking a big breath and reassuring herself that she was doing the right thing. Pushing her shoulders back, Gillian raised her hand and knocked on the door. When there was no reply she knocked with slightly more force and heard movement coming from the other side. Taking a step backwards, Gillian crossed her arms, suddenly feeling slightly insecure.

The door was yanked open and she came face to face with the source of her rage.

"Foster, what's wrong? You ok luv?" He'd read her in the split second since he had opened the door.

"We need to talk." She tried hard to keep the anger out of her voice but it seeped through and it scared Cal, it was not like her. Walking into the dining room Gillian's eyes fell on Emily's book bag. Suddenly she felt scared. There was no way she was going to have this confrontation if Emily was in the house.

"Emily's here?" She asked worriedly. Cal followed her gaze over to the bag.

"Oh no, no, she was here for dinner. Her mum picked her up a few hours ago."

"Good. We need to talk."

"Yeah I kinda got that luv. Have a seat."

"No." She knew she was starting to get worked up and felt powerless to stop it.

"What's up?" Cal said casually as he threw himself down onto the sofa, arrogance wafting off him. Cal watched as Gillian's jaw tightened, her left hand almost strangling the right.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up Cal, you. How dare you ask me such a stupid question! Like hell you don't know."

"Well I thought reading you might be a bad move right now. Not in the best of moods are you luv?" Gillian just wanted to scream. Did he think this was some kind of joke? She was pretending to be mad and his cute little comment about her mood would make her laugh and cut the act? He can't be serious and even when he tries, when he knows a situation calls for seriousness, there is always the air of playfulness. Nothing is serious for Cal Lightman! Nothing. She realizes in that moment she can't do it anymore. She doesn't want to do it anymore.

"I'm leaving the Lightman group." Gillian gasped at her own words, watching as Cal's head snapped up, trying to make eye contact with her, but Gillian was a thousand miles away, desperately trying to make sense of what she just blurted out. Sure, it seemed clear to her now that Cal and her were complete opposites but did she really want to leave the Lightman group? Perhaps that was the only way for her to truly move on with her life? And perhaps she has known that for a long time, she just didn't want to admit it to herself. Perhaps she had known for a long time that standing by Cal as he went off with his random girl, waiting for him to finally see her was bad for her. It was time for her to leave the Lightman group and Cal. It was time for her to move on with her life, because he was obviously moving on with his.

"Excuse me?" Cal's eyes were wide with fear; he had stood up and was now invading her personal space.

"I need to leave the Lightman group."

"But you don't want to." Gillian couldn't tell if it was a statement or a desperate plea for her to stop this madness.

"Don't tell me what I want, this is what I need to do so this is what I'm doing." She was fighting back the tears now. It was not want she wanted, so why fight so hard for it. Reaching out, Cal tried to touch her only to have her pull away.

"Don't touch me." It was like a slap in the face for Cal.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You Cal, you're what's wrong with me. I stand by you, I pick up the piece of the epic messes you make, making explanations for you, trying to convince people that whilst you are a major ass, your intentions are pure and good, and now I'm struggling to convince myself of that Cal." Cal saw the hurt, anger and disappointment in her eyes, fuelling his fire.

"I have never made you do any of that! You can't blame it on me, it was your choice!" Pushing away from him, Gillian walked to the other side of the room and sat down, trying to control her breathing. She needed to get everything she wanted to say out before she lost control and she knew she was close.

"But it was expected, just the way you expect me to do everything you say without complains because that's what I do. I'm your obedient little partner, who you know what, is more of an employee when you think about it. I get scolded by you, I get assigned jobs, meaningless tasks and then you check up on me, make sure I have done my work like a good little girl, well guess what? I'm through, done, finished, whatever.

"So because you've had a bad day, bad case whatever, you're leaving! None of this is my fault!"

"All of this is your fault Cal! I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't for you!"

"Bullshit, bullshit! You are not going to put this on me, this is your choice Foster." The use of her married name did not go unnoticed by Gillian and she could tell he tried his hardest to sound accusing, like it was her, she was over-reacting but all she could hear in his voice was guilt, pain and betrayal, he felt like she was betraying him. She couldn't help but let her despair show on her face. This was not what she wanted to do to him, to hurt him like this. This evening had turned out nothing like she had planned. All she had wanted to do was confront him, tell him enough is enough and that things need to change. Never had she imagined that she would end up blurting out her immediate departure from the Lightman group. That was the last thing that she wanted.

Rubbing her hands across her face she felt how wet her cheeks were. She must have been crying and been to caught up to realise it.

Sitting on the chair nearest the fireplace she looked over to Cal. He looked defeated. He was hunched over, head in his hands, staring off into space. The tension and strain that was in the room moments ago was gone, now replaced by an odd calmness.

"I didn't want this Cal."

"Then why are you doing it Gill?" He was looking at her now and she had never seen him so raw. He wasn't trying to hide anything from her; he was willing to exchange honesty for honesty.

"I think I need to, for my sanity. We can't keep going like this, we are in a slump." Gillian saw the look on Cal's face and quickly corrected herself, moving across the room to sit next to him.

"I'm in a slump Cal. When we started this business we were equal and we both knew it-"

"We still are equal." Gillian shook her head and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest as she did it.

"I do everything and anything you ask without so much as a squeak and it's not as if you even ask nicely. I never would have done that before."

"That's not true Gill-"

"I did everything you asked of me today Cal. You said jump and I jumped."

"You didn't have to luv, I never made you do any of it." Cal finally looked at her and could see she believed he had made her do it all. When she realized he was reading her she quickly looked away. This sight confused him, causing him to slip down on his knees in front of her.

"You think I made you do that luv?"

"No, not directly but I could see you enjoyed Cal."

"And that's why you did it? To make me happy?" Although she nodded Cal could see she wasn't tell the whole truth.

"Nar, I think there is another reason." His arrogance was back and that annoyed her. She went to push him away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the floor in front of him.

"I think you like it."

"What ?"

"I said, I think you like it. Me bossing you around; telling you what to do. I think you enjoy it just as much as I did." Gillian could feel the mood in the room changing and she knew they were on the edge of uncharted territory. Not wanting to be the one to jump first she feigned ignorance.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she watched Cal lick his lips, his eyes on fire as he moved his head mere inches from hers.

"However I think you would prefer it in a more…._private_ setting." Gillian felt the breath catch in her throat at Cal's words and their implications.

"What?" It was barely a whisper, pushed out as her eyes flickered between his mouth and his eyes. Neither of them were quiet sure why they were whispering but they didn't seem to feel the need to stop.

"What did you come here to tell me tonight Foster?" He was giving her an out just in case she wanted it. He had distanced himself with 'Foster' and was giving her a choice. She could either say what she had originally come to say or she could say what he saw running through her head right now.

"Something needs to change between us." He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, his hands running up her legs, stopping on her thighs, causing an involuntary shiver from her.

"Like what?"

"You tell me." She gave him a coy smile and cocked her head to the side. She was in this game now.

"You're not leaving that Lightman group."

"That's not a change Cal, a change would be me leaving-"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"You want a change, then kiss me now Gillian." She knew he was telling her, much the same way he told her to stand bare footed on a step and go bang, the only difference this time was she didn't seem to mind.

Grabbing the back of his head, Gillian pulled Cal's lips onto hers, her mouth moving hungrily over his, her tongue darting out, running along his, seeking permission before delving into his mouth, her hands roaming harshly across his chest as she eased herself into his laps, his hands on her ass guiding her. Breaking contact, she rested her forehead on his, her arms dangling over his shoulders.

"You're not such a good girl after all luv." Cal managed to breath out, the hoarseness of his voice sending vibrations down through her.

"I never said I was, you just always assumed."

"Never again luv never again."

"So what now doctor Lightman?" She felt unnerved by his evil smile but secure in his arms.

"Take off your shirt." Gillian didn't miss the approval in his eyes as she slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, nor did she miss the obvious arousal as he took her in. Running his hands up her sides, causing her to shiver under his touch, he brought both hands up and pushed her bra straps off her shoulders.

"Take it off?" Gillian whispered

"No." His voice was husky as he brought his mouth down on one cupped breast, sucking a hard nipple through her black lace bra. His other hand snaked around her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh god." Gillian gasped, throwing her head back on the couch and pushing her chest up and into him, the feeling of lace being pushed against her tender breast by Cal's tongue was too much for her. Finishing his ministrations on her left side, Cal buried his head in the valley between her breasts, carefully covering every inch of skin with rough kisses as his hands unclasped her bra.

"They are…. so much more than anything I imagined."

"So you've imagined my breast before Cal?" Gillian purred.

"I've imagined what I wanted to do to your breast when you wear those low cut tops. For instance, once you wore a white shirt and you could see how hard this nipple here was through it." Cal flicked his thumb over her right nipple with enough force for her to experience a mixture of pleasure and pain, testing the waters to see how far she was willing to go with him.

"And all I wanted to do was take you into a corner, pull your shirt down and bite you until you screamed my name." All he needed to see was the arousal in her face for him to sink his teeth into her milky white skin. Grabbing his head, Gillian managed to let out a half scream half moan as she subconsciously pushed up into him. Releasing her breast, Cal gently kissed where he had just bitten, knowing it would probably bruise. Brushing some hair off her face and behind her ear, Cal cupped the back of Gillian's head, feeling slightly like he might have over stepped the boundaries tonight.

"This is not what I expected when I decided to come here tonight." Gillian said, her body resting against the lounge, her breath evening out.

"Not what I expected either. We can stop?" Gillian chucked, despite his words she knew he did not want to stop, he had started something and he wanted to finish it.

"Just tell me what to do Cal." She was, in truth, enjoying this. Whilst she did hate Cal for the way he ordered her around in everyday life, he was right when he said she wanted him to do it in a more personal way. She thought maybe it was because she always had to take control with Alec. He had always wanted her in control, on top, and even on the off occasion when he would be the one to take control he would never know how to pleasure her and she would find herself laying in bed, frustrated and empty as he snored away in bliss beside her. Maybe she liked that by giving up control to Cal, she was allowing him to pleasure her in a way no man had ever done. He could read her, tell what she liked, how she liked it, and this was just foreplay. Alec would never have bitten her, not in a million years. The fact that Cal can read her so well so early made her shiver at the thought of what sex would be like with him.

"I want you to take off your panties and lay on the couch." The way he spoke to her sent shivers down her spine. He said it so demanding, so aroused yet only she could hear the care in his voice.

Laying on her back she felt completely exposed as he towered over her, his eyes burning right through her skin as he took her in, head to toe. And that's when she saw him snap, something in his eyes changed. Propping herself up on her elbows, Gillian studied his face.

"What's wrong Cal?"

"You remember when Matheson had me in the lab?" Gillian gave him a look that pointedly said 'how could I forget.'

"Gill, you're a pure soul and no matter what I do, I continue to contaminate you." He was sitting beside her name, gazing off into space.

"Cal what are you talking about?"

"This isn't you. Sure you are enjoying it but I can see it makes you slightly uncomfortable yet I kept going like I always do. I somehow manage to drag you in to my world despite trying like hell to keep you away from it." Gillian sat up behind Cal, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head lightly on his back. She knew it was useless lying to him so she skipped directly to the truth.

"Cal I chose to come down these paths with you, I choose to place myself in uncomfortable positions with you because I know you will be there by my side. It's not black and white."

"I know that luv." He moved so he could clearly see her face. "For what it's worth, I am sorry. I just get caught up in my ways sometimes and it's always an added bonus seeing you mad at me. You have a certain something about you." Gillian playfully swatted his chest, her movement suddenly making her aware of her nakedness. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around herself giving Cal the idea she was regretting what had happened. Lifting her head up with his finger Cal searched her face for any signs of regret, relieved when all he saw was the usual love radiating off of her.

Cal hesitated for a moment before leaning in and sliding a hand over her cheek. Slowly he put his mouth to hers and waited for her to respond, his heart beating through his chest when he felt her return the kiss. He knew when he saw her eyes slip shut and her head fall to the side that he no longer wanted to have sex with Gillian. As cliché as it sounded, he wanted to make love to her. Softly her lips moved searchingly over his. Without breaking contact Gillian laid down on the couch, pulling Cal down on top of her. Cal settled down between her legs causing her to give a sensual moan against his mouth as he cupped her face, tilting her head back and introducing tongue to this kiss. It wasn't like the first one they shared. This one was slower and more passionate. She tasted so good and he wanted to discover more of her, plunging deeper he felt her tongue stroke along his and twist in a move he'd never experienced before, eliciting a deep moan from him. Finally, separating for air, they looked at each other with dark eyes before their lips collided once more, the floodgates opening on a passion built up for 7years.

Cal ran his hands down her sides, relishing the way she squirmed beneath him, her hands roaming freely across his back, pulling up the material of his shirt.

He pushed his hips experimentally against hers, hearing her gasp at the intimate contact. She arched beneath him, pushing her bare breasts up hard against his naked chest, her hands fumbling with the drawstring on his pants. Cal pushed himself off of her for the few seconds it took him shrug of his pants before settling himself down once more in Gillian's arms. He couldn't help but notice the large smile on her face.

"What?"

"Impressive" was all she said before her legs opened and wrapped around him, every inch of their skin pressed together in the most intimate way.

He could feel her wetness against himself and couldn't help thrusting once to relieve the ache throughout his body.

"You know, I prefer this to what we were doing before." Her lopsided grin showed all her insecurities and Cal wanted to show her that he would be happy having sex like this for the rest of his life, he didn't mind so long as it was with her.

"I know luv, me too." His lips trailed hot kisses down her chest before softly kissing and sucking her milky breasts, paying extra attention to the teeth marks he left earlier, his tongue gently tracing over them. She groaned as his mouth closed over one nipple, pulling it into his mouth as his hands roamed down her sides, pulling her legs higher over his hips, fully opening her to him. He slipped a hand down between them, pushing into her a few quick times, causing a muffled scream from Gillian, finding her ready for him. He kissed the nape of her neck before capturing her lips once more in a scorching kiss, her hands leaving a trail of fire across his back.

Without hesitation Cal pushed into her. Gillian gasped as he pushed in deep, her face scrunched up in half grimace as she attempted to control her breathing. Cal hadn't anticipated how tight a fit she would be; cupping her face, making sure she was okay.

"Gill-"

"I'm fine, just…. Go slow." Nodding he remained still for a moment before slowly beginning to move in and out of her. He watched as her face relaxed and her body arch up into him. Her breathing deepened and her mouth opened in pleasure. He couldn't help the feeling of possessiveness that washed over him for this woman beneath him as he watched the array of emotions cross her face. The pleasure she was feeling, the way she moved beneath him made him move faster, his lips crashing down on hers as she dug her fingers into his ass, pulling him down into her, her hips rising to meet his.

"Cal," she gasped, pulling him closer to her: "God Cal, oh, yes."

"Look at me," Cal whispered and reached for her face: "God Gill….luv… argh – look at me." She obeyed. Her eyes, which were moments ago closed, were now staring straight into his. They didn't break eye contact as he moaned her name into her mouth. He snaked his arm across her back, tilting her hips into his as he began to push inside her with deep deliberate strokes.

"Tell me you like it" his breath danced across her cheek.

"I like it!" Gillian gasped out, her head moving from side to side as she struggled to control her breathing.

"Say you want more."

"I want more."

"Say you want me." Cal knew he was back to his games, but at this point he didn't care, it was different tonight and they both knew it.

"God- I want – Cal – now… so good… inside me." Her voice went up a pitch as she screwed her eyes closed and cried out. He knew she was close, he could feel her tightening around him, giving him quick hard squeezes against his hot shaft.

"Look at me darling." Something in his voice caused her to open her eyes instantly, and the sheer, raw emotions on her face stopped him momentarily. Out of all the women he had been with he had never seen any of them so open before him.

"No, don't stop! Keep going!" the desperation in her voice brought him back to reality, and he began moving in and out of her again, his hand slipping between her thighs to stroke her clit. His eyes never left hers and as soon as he found it she jerked beneath him, screaming her approval. He continued his stroking as they both gasped and moaned the others names. Gillian held Cal's stare for as long as she could before she gave up, her head falling backwards into the couch. Cal's gaze never left Gillian's face as he felt her whole body come beneath him, her face showing him everything he wanted to see. He fought hard not to follow her into ecstasy, wanting instead to watch her come entirely apart in his arms before collapsing limply on the couch beneath him, her face flushed and her breath coming in short pants.

Having seen her come undone before him, Cal brought both arms up to support himself, thrusting deep inside her, each time becoming harder and faster. He felt her hands caressing his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut, her voice urging him to come for her, come in her. When it was all too much and his body finally erupted, his arms gave way and he fell into her breast, still thrusting urgently against her.

Feeling him still, Gillian tightened her legs around his waist, her hands pulling his lips back up to hers.

"Wow" was all Cal said as he rolled off her, his head resting on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah." Gillian said, her eyes dropping shut. Cal snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back flush against his chest.

"I guess this means your staying at the Lightman group then, hey luv." Gillian entwined her fingers with his as she nestled back into him.

"I guess it does."

"We should fight more often luv, if this is the aftermath." Gillian laughed and lightly kissed him.

"I'm glad this happened Cal."

"So am I luv, so am I."

"It means we can move forward." Cal heard the last of her words die off as she drifted of to sleep. Pulling her tighter into his embrace, Cal closed his eyes and began to drift off as well, satisfied in the aftermath of their unexpected lovemaking.

* * *

So this is my promised M version of episode 2x14 just slightly later than I said. This is the longest and most thought out one-short I have written for fanfiction and I constantly changed it! I felt like the characters underwent to many changes throughout but after rereading it a billion times I figure it is totally Cal and Gillian. Hope you guys agree!

Please review on your way out

L


End file.
